Updating Mods for new versions of tConfig
Introduction This is a really simple and clean tutorial on how to rebuild modpacks into latest versions of tConfig for who have difficulties in doing so. Note that this will work only in cases where the mod itself will not need to be edited in order to support the latest version (which is rarely needed). Requirements Requirements are quite simple. You just need: * tConfig installed correctly and working. Note that tConfig might need to be run as an admin to install all the files correctly. Make sure to have the "ModPack Builder.exe" in your main folder (which is generally located in "C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\terraria") or a link to it in your desktop (tConfig can automatically create it through the installation process). * The source files of the said modpack. You can't recompile a modpack without its sources. Sources can be generally found into the ModPack's archive or downloaded separately. Setting up the Environment * The first thing we will need to do is make sure our mod environment is set up correctly so that tConfig will detect it. This guide assumes tConfig was installed correctly; you can refer to the Install Guide for more info. * Navigate to: C:\My Documents\My Games\Terraria\ * There should be a folder inside called "Modpacks". Open this folder. If you do not have this folder, create a new folder called "Modpacks". * Next, we need to extract the sources folder into the Modpacks folder. Sources can be found separately, or compiled into the modpack itself. If a modpack comes with no sources folder, try to open the .obj file with WinRar or similiars. Transfering our Source Folder What we need to do now is to drag the source folder into our ModPacks folder. We will use Yoraiz0r's Dual Wield mod as an example. Download the mod from the right link, which is generally a Rar or Zip file. Open said file with Win Rar? or similiar softwares (7zip or Win Zip should work fine too). Our result should be something like this: We can see 3 files into it. The source folder, the mod's obj file and the mod's fast installer.? What we need is the source folder. The next step is quite simple. We need to drag the folder into the ModPacks folder. The result should be something like this. Now that we have the source folder into our ModPacks folder, we need to run the ModPack Builder and compile it. The ModPack Builder can be found in your Terraria main folder (C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\terraria) or through a desktop link made by tConfig's installation process. Once we run it, we'll have something like this. As we can see, our Source Folder is in the list. Now we just need to digit the number of the mod we want to build and the modpack builder will do the job for us. Once we press the Enter button, the builder will check the number we enter and build the mod linked to that number. The result should be something like this. We can see the mod going into the compiling process. Check for the red highlightened line to be there. It is always on the end and means that the compiling process went on as expected. If there are any sort of errors, the builder will make us notice them (generally with huge wall of text error logs which are easy enough to notice) and the said line will be missing. Once done, our mod is ready to be loaded. We will notice we now have 2 new files in the ModPacks folder with the same name as the source folder, which means the process went correctly. We can now run tConfig and enjoy our updated mod. Note, in case of compiling error, it means the mod cannot be recompiled for the latest version of tConfig without editing the sources. If this happens, please let the author of said mod know about it.